


My Name On Your Tongue

by romanee



Series: Filthy [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Alfredo, PUBG AU, alpha!Ryan, alpha!michael, breeding talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Lord help us.





	My Name On Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this... turned out very differently than how I thought, but I'm still proud of it!   
> Edit: Everything's been edited and cleaned up!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as they all woke up and started getting ready for the day, Ryan knew something was up.

Alfredo had, for the last couple of days, distanced himself from him and the other two alphas once morning came; spending an awful lot of time with Gavin, which, in and of itself wasn’t all that strange. The omegas liked spending quality time with one another from time to time and whenever Michael, Jeremy or himself tried to seek them out in those moments, they'd get more attitude and if they were lucky, a door in the face. 

So, when Alfredo and Gavin disappeared for three hours before they were supposed to head out for their respected matches – he and Michael on one team and Alfredo, Gavin, and Jeremy on another – Ryan was more curious than concerned. But it wasn’t unusual for his mates to wander off and bask in each other's presence before parting. 

He wasn’t concerned. 

At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself after he caught them, an hour before they all had to leave, grinding and scenting one another; to which he left them to it because the last time someone tried joining them when they were being intimate, Alfredo and Gavin gave them the cold shoulder for almost a month and some more than hurtful words.

 

* * *

  

How Michael wasn’t able to smell Alfredo's heat pouring from him was beyond Ryan.

When Alfredo had first latched onto him when they split off from Gavin and Jeremy, Ryan was taken aback at the smell wafting off his mate and the day's earlier events clicked things into place. Alfredo had a mixed smell about him and Ryan knew it was Gavin's scent from their frotting session that morning.

They were both on their heats and if that wasn’t the case, they'd worked each other up to the point of jumpstarting each other's heats. 

 _Lord help us._  Ryan thought as he kept himself from pinching the bridge of his nose. 

And Michael. Michael continued looking on in confusion; having missed the impromptu memo Alfredo would be with them – Ryan was equally surprised by it but he accepted it as soon as Alfredo wrapped himself around him, it wasn’t like this was the first time they made last minute changes – even after their alpha and omega waved goodbye to them happily, wishing them good luck on their match and telling Alfredo to let him and Micahel get at least some kills. 

Which excuse, Ryan was second best shot behind Alfredo out of the five of them, thank you very much.

Michael's little fit even carried over when they were boarding the plane. Michael spent the whole-time pouting; mumbling under his breath about wanting to have a duos match with Ryan and it was nothing against Alfredo, but he was ready to have some quality time with Ryan.

Ryan found it endearing as all can be, but knowing Alfredo and Gavin were both on their heats, there was no way he was going to let Jeremy deal with the two of them alone. The poor thing would be overwhelmed with having two omegas pawing at him begging for Jeremy's knot. And while Alfredo and Gavin didn’t usually fight, they'd get pretty violent with one another if they weren't both knotted asap. Those three had a track record and would, without a doubt, get themselves killed by a stray bullet somehow.  

But even when they jumped out the plane, gathered guns and ammo; Michael was still pouting and Ryan wanted to knock some sense into him because he had to fend off jerk offs from making a pass at Alfredo, scenting him while also keeping them moving from falling behind Michael's childish stomping about.

They were about ready to leave their third looted house when Alfredo pulled Michael in for a brief kiss and Michael glared at Alfredo once he finally pulled his head out of his ass and smelled Alfredo.  

"Jeremy and Gavin are going to throw a fit when they find out you purposely chose to come with us during your heat." 

Ryan snorted, shaking his head, as he picked Alfredo up bridal style after being poked near nonstop by his omega. He was pretty sure the other two knew and were part of the reason why Alfredo was with them in the first place. 

Alfredo wrapped his arms around his neck and blew a kiss in Michael's direction, and this close he could smell more of Gavin's heat all over Alfredo. 

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Mikey? Bend me over a fence and fuck me?" 

Micahel turned red and threw his hands up. Storming off like an embarrassed child. 

Looking back and forth between them, Ryan chimed in, kissing Alfredo's cheek. "You'd like that wouldn’t you." 

"You know it, baby."

 

* * *

Ryan was far from surprised when he found himself trapped in a house with Alfredo and Michael egging each other on to the point of not giving a fuck and tearing each other clothes off, fucking like they were back home. 

Leaving him to be the sensible one on lookout while his mates fucked on every which surface available to them.

Alfredo's heat filled scent filled the room and Ryan was amazed he hadn't succumbed to it yet. But at the same time, hearing Michael's groans, grunts, and growls being what was making Alfredo keen and beg, made something in Ryan's trigger finger twitch on occasion. 

A number of times he had to shift himself because his growing erection was becoming uncomfortable, but he kept his eyes out the window, hands on his sniper and raised, ready to gun down any stray alphas, or anyone for that matter, that might wander in the area.

The least he could do is protect his mates while they boned. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Ryan's eyes slipped closed and he shivered. His mates smelt amazing, their scents intertwining and becoming one with that special hint of Gavin still hanging around. Ryan sighed and gripped his cock through his pants squeezing it. 

They had to move. 

Easier said than done, of course, with an omega in heat and an alpha ready to knot him, but he managed to pry Michael off Alfredo, tossing him into a separate room, ignoring his snarling and nails digging into the wood. Cleaning Alfredo as much as he could, Ryan scented him for good measures when Alfredo whined and tugged on his shirt.  

"Have to leave, I'll even give you a piggyback ride if you can't stand properly." He ran his finger though Alfredo's hair, resting their foreheads together.   

Alfredo's body shook and he cursed, shaking his head. "Fuck Ry, I – I need."

Ryan lifted his chin up, kissing him slow and let Alfredo cling to him, when they parted, he peppering Alfredo's neck with kisses while he dressed his omega to the best of his abilities. Against the door, there was a light banging and Michael's muffled whimpers and quiet apologies.   

At the sound of their alpha whining, Alfredo, in turn, started cooing nonsensical words. 

"I know, I know. But we've gotta move. I'll let Michael have you again once I know were in a safe place." 

Alfredo cupped his face, pressing his knee into his clothed erection and Ryan groaned. Gripping Alfredo's hips.  

"Come on baby, you've been such a good Alpha, letting Michael have all the fun. I know you want a turn too!" He pressed his leg harder against his cock and Ryan captured Alfredo's lips in a harsh kiss, letting him think for a second, he won before grabbing Alfredo's waist and separated them.  

"Get. A. Move. On." 

 

* * *

 

Swallowing hard, Ryan palmed himself to the sounds of Michael and Alfredo chantings of one another's names as Michael knotted Alfredo. 

But Ryan held strong and stayed put in front of the window and kept watch. He'd be lying if he said his mate's scents weren't affecting him though.

Ryan broke out in a sweat and had to hold in his own groans, not to mention, he had to resist clubbing Micahel upside the head for mating their omega first. Alfredo was babbling nonsense about pups and it was, obviously riling Michael up, but it was driving Ryan mad with want and need to breed his omega as well.  

They didn’t have a rule at which alpha got to knot and mate with their omegas first during their heats. It was their omegas choice at who they wanted, but it didn’t stop Ryan from feeling jealous at not being first. At the very least, they could've included him. Shivering at the thought, Ryan shoved away any negative emotions of thinking he wasn’t good enough. He was the one who decided to be the responsible one. _He_  was the one who turned his omega down first and let their alpha knot him. Ryan had no one but himself to blame.

"-y, Ry! Fredo wants you!" Michael's voice was shot and it had Ryan glancing over his shoulder. 

He cleared his throat, "I'm the lookout, making sure..." His eyes traveled down this mate's bodies; sweaty, covered in each other's come and he could see Michael still buried deep inside Alfredo, knotting him. Could imagine the feeling of being pumped full of one of his alpha's come while their omegas played with each other. Ryan bit the inside of his cheek.  

"Come on Ry... be fine." Alfredo's words were slurred and Ryan was already up and walking towards them, reaching for Alfredo's outstretched hand, interlacing their fingers.    

"Y'know... Alfredo, you look  _amazing_  like this. All pretty and open on Michael knot." 

He got a goofy smile in response.

Instead of leaning down to kiss Alfredo, he reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Michael's neck, pulling him in for a smoldering kiss. Biting and sucking on his lips and smirking when Alfredo whine and Michael switched between tugging on his hair and digging his nails into his shoulder; letting out a few whimpers of his own. 

When they pulled apart a string of saliva kept their mouths connected before Ryan whipped it away. He stood back up and helped Michael to his feet once his body went lax, signaling his knot was gone. Ryan scented Michael some, licking his lips at the sight of Michael's come gushing out of Alfredo, who plunged his own fingers back into his ass, finger fucking himself with vigor. 

Helping Michael clean himself, Ryan left his omega to it, keeping an eye on him while he pleasured himself. 

"We've got, at least another twenty minutes before we have to move." 

Michael nodded. 

"Cool off, I'll take care of Fredo." He leaned down until his lips were pressed against Michael's ear. "Gonna make him scream for me to breed him. Make him a sobbing, begging mess. While you watch and wish it was you who was breeding him." 

Without waiting to see Michael's reaction, Ryan spun around and stalked back over towards Alfredo and seated himself between his omegas legs, pulling his fingers out of him licking them clean before lifting his legs and biting Alfredo's thighs. He worked his way up Alfredo's body until he had his thighs in a tight grip on either side of his body so Alfredo's ass was pressed against his cock. 

Alfredo panted, clawing at the blanket Michael had laid out for purchase as his body slide with the new angle, "Ry, Alpha, I – clothes, too many. Get rid!" 

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Ryan schooled his expression. Humming he thumbed the new scar on Alfredo's thigh, "You want to be filled up so badly don’t you. Wanta keep all our come inside you to give us both pups, don’t you Fredo." His own words made him ache in his pants, but he didn’t move, didn’t pressing their bodies together even when Alfredo was shaking and attempting to press his ass down hard against his cock. 

Drool spilled from the sides of Alfredo's mouth, but he nodded wildly, forcing out: 

"Yes! Want to give you both pups." Alfredo reached for him and Ryan had to stop himself for grinding upwards and pulling Alfredo's hips down. 

"Want to be filled up. So full. I can't move!"

Alfredo kept going; kept spewing words of devotion for his alpha's and omega, wanting to give even their omega mate pups, and Ryan was shaking now, desperate to pound into Alfredo and give him exactly what he was begging for. 

But he didn’t. 

What he did do, however, was sink his teeth into Alfredo's thighs and rolled his hips into Alfredo, body still clothed and probably chafing Alfredo's skin, but he was too busy lost in a near sobbing at not having that skin of skin contact he wanted. Not even throwing a fit at his skin being rubbed raw.

* * *

 

They'd scrambled into the new zone, the blue almost tearing into them with how late they left their last hideout. Alfredo's heat clouding both his and Michael's judgment overwhelmingly so. 

Ryan never wanted to deal with running for his life and having a hard on at the same time ever again. By the looks on Alfredo and Michael's faces, they were in a similar state. The sudden rush, pushed Alfredo's heat, taking over him fully as he tacked Michael to the ground, getting both their pants unzipped and shoved down enough he could easily sink himself down on Michael's still leaking cock and in an instant, they were fucking in the open. A lone tree being their only cover. If that. 

He wanted to curse them, but while Alfredo took control of the pace and left Michael a sloppy mess, he started chanting Ryan's name. Over and over again, with each downward thrust of his hips, he was practically screaming Ryan's name, but he made no move towards him, he just rode Michael life his life depended on it. 

Ryan watched their bodies, eyes transfixed on Michael's knot stretching Alfredo's rim, his own pants growing tighter, but he stayed away and kept them safe multiple times when others strayed too close; thrilled that his omega was calling for him in such a way his voice cracked and broke.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
